Promise
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Sambil tersenyum bahagia, ia menutup kedua matanya, 'Akhirnya, aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Sakura…' NAruSaku. OneShot.


**Author note: ****saya masih belum mati! *muncul-muncul udah buat note gak jelas*. Apa kabar semuanya? Lama tak jumpa dan lama sudah saya tak mengupdate semua fanfic saya. Harap memaklumi kemalasan saya. Dan oh ya, ****semoga saya gak salah ****menempatkan fanfic ini di genre Romance. Dan maaf kalau fanfic ini berkesan aneh dan lebay, karena saya susah membuat fanfic humor yang ada romancenya :grin:. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**PROMISE**

**

* * *

**Angin kencang berderu-deru, menyapu segala sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Dedaunan yang berguguran dari pucuk-pucuk pohon, berterbangan ditiup angin. Langit biru dihiasi awan-awan putih. Matahari menyiratkan cahayanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan, menyinari dunia, meneranginya dari kegelapan.

Cahaya matahari itu kini tengah menyorot ke arah seorang anak lelaki berambut blonde. Anak lelaki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir terus mengawasi gerak-gerik benda di hadapannya. Peluhnya bercucuran deras dari sudut-sudut pelipisnya. Sesekali ia tampak menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menghirup udara di sekitarnya, meski dirasakannya berat sekali untuk bernafas saat ini.

Kerumunan orang-orang menabraknya berkali-kali, menyebabkan Naruto terdorong ke belakang—bahkan ia nyaris jatuh terjembab ke atas tanah. Tetapi dengan sigapnya, ia kembali bangkit dari kuburnya—tanah maksudnya, dan langsung kembali maju, melawan derasnya kerumunan orang-orang. Meski badannya harus merasakan kesakitan karena ditabrak enam sampai tujuh orang sekaligus berkali-kali, ia dengan gagahnya berusaha menghadapi derasnya kerumunan orang-orang.

Dan tiba-tiba kerumunan orang-orang kembali menerjangnya dari arah yang berlawanan, menyebabkannya kembali terdorong ke belakang dan kemudian jatuh terjembab. Beberapa orang menginjak-injak tubuhnya, tak sadar bahwa mereka baru saja menginjak orang. Darah segar pun mengucur dari hidung Naruto. Dan dengan segera Naruto menghapus darah dari hidungnya dengan kerah bajunya dan dalam hitungan menit, ia harus rela merangkak.

Dalam otaknya, terus terbayang-bayang wajah Sakura.

'_Aku tak boleh kalah di sini… Dan aku tak boleh jatuh di sini!_' batin Naruto. Meski rasanya lelah untuk bangkit, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap kembali bangkit, '_Aku harus_ _memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura, karena aku telah berjanji padanya… Ia pasti sedih sekali kalau sampai aku mengingkari janjiku! Aku tak boleh menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalanku sebagai seorang ninja!_' ia pun berdiri dengan berpangku pada lututnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bisa berdiri sendiri.

'_Aku tak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih. Aku sudah berjanji padanya…_'

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada benda di hadapannya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ada orang yang menabraknya, dan menyebabkan Naruto jatuh terguling-guling. Lalu lagi-lagi ia kembali bangkit karena semangat yang terus membara dalam dirinya, semangat untuk memenuhi janjinya pada gadis yang dicintainya. Dan dalam satu sentakan, ia berhasil mengambil benda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini dan langsung menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah sepeda menerjangnya. Naruto tak sempat menghindar. Tetapi ia malah tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan sambil menutup kedua matanya, '_Akhirnya, aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Sakura…_'

* * *

Sakura duduk-duduk di depan rumahnya dengan sikap tak sabaran. Wajahnya berkali-kali merengut marah sambil melirik jam di tangannya, "Naruto ke mana sih? Apa dia lupa kalau aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi, ya?" omelnya kesal. Ia celingukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde kepadanya sambil setengah berlari. Pria blonde itu membawa sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak dan wajahnya langsung berseri-seri, "Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kau lama sekali, kupikir kau lupa akan janjimu mau membelikan aku es krim! Hei? Kenapa tampangmu acak-acakan begitu? Mana ada bekas roda sepeda lagi!"

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Maaf. Tadi waktu aku mau membeli es krim sesuai janjiku, aku harus berdesak-desakan dengan kerumunan anak-anak sampai harus bergulingan ke tanah dan tertabrak sepeda. Oh, ya, ini es krim yang kujanjikan," Naruto memberikan satu cup es krim pada Sakura, "Nah. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?"

* * *

**Fin (?)**

**Sekian cerita fanfic gaje saya. Review tak review saya sudah merasa senang, soalnya Fanfic ini merupakan pelampiasan rasa bete saya, hehe /plakk**


End file.
